The Royal Secret
by Amethyst1403
Summary: AU As Crown Prince, Tenchi is forbidden to date outside of nobility and royalty, and as First princess, Ayeka is as well. What happens when Tenchi falls for the space pirate Ryoko, and Ayeka finds herself falling in love with the Knight Kamidake.
1. The Knight and the Princess

**This is Total AU-----This story does not follow any of the OAV's, Series or Movies...Tenchi, Ayeka, Sasami, Yosho, Kamidake, Azaka, and Nobuyuki are living on Jurai. Tenchi is crown prince and heir of Jurai, Ryoko is still a space pirate and the enemy of Jurai. Kamidake (the knight not theguardian)is Tenchi's best friend in this fic.**

I do not own Tenchi Muyo, Tenchi Universe, Tenchi in Tokyo or any of the Movies.

Chapter 1: The Knight and the Princess.

The royal purple hair of the first crown princess of Jurai clashed with the medium red hair that belonged to the Juraian knight that laid next to her, their limbs wrapped around each other as their clothes and the bedding were thrown all over the floor. The couple laid peacefully in one another's arms, both of them would soon regret what they had done the night before.

_Flashback._

"Kaeri and I are to be married." Crown Prince Tenchi of Jurai stated unenthusiastically, he just announced the engagement between him and the Princess Kaeri Mimoto of the house of Mimoto, a very prestigious house of Jurai nobility. .

He sighed forlornly as he thought about his first love, his one and only love.

The First Juraian Princess sighed as she felt her heart break into a million pieces. She couldn't believe that the nobles had chosen someone not of the imperial family to marry the heir of Jurai. She couldn't understand why Kaeri was chosen.

"Oh Tenchi, I know this is hard on you but don't worry my love. I'm here for you." The princess whispered to herself vowing that she'd protect her love no matter what the cost.

"Ayeka?" The princess jumped as she heard her name, she turned to see the one of the first knights of Jurai.

"Kamidake, you nearly scared me." Ayeka smiled as he caught her breath.

"I'm very sorry your highness, but I have urgent news."

"Oh what is it?" Ayeka queried.

Kamidake answered. "We spotted Ryo-Ohki on the atmosphere of Jurai."

"That heinous criminal battleship, Make sure she isn't able to break the barrier." Ayeka sad determined to keep the ship's pilot out of Jurai.

Kamidake looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry your highness, but his highness Crown Prince Tenchi has authorized her entrance onto this planet."

Ayeka eyes went wide as shock spread over, Kamidake backed up as he could see that Ayeka was furious. "What? Why, why would the Prince authorize something so preposterous? Ayeka shook her head in shock. "No I will not allow it, I will not let her in."

"I'm sorry your highness, but the prince has more authority over you." Kamidake sadly stated.

Ayeka scoffed "They why did you think it was necessary to tell me?"

"I thought you might want to know."

Ayeka was fuming mad. "Very well, you may leave."

Kamidake bowed to the princess and left quietly. Tenchi who was dear friends with Kamidake walked up to him.

"Kamidake."

The knight bowed to his prince. "Yes my lord."

"What were you speaking to Princess Ayeka about?"

"I told her that Ryoko had just entered the Juraian atmosphere, and that she should be at the palace in about three minutes." Kamidake stated giving the Jurai prince a hint.

Tenchi smiled. "Thanks Kamidake, I owe you one." Tenchi said as he ran as fast he could to the landing dock of the palace.

Kamidake smiled but soon frowned when he saw the look on the princess's face. He hated to hurt her, he loved her, and just the thought of her hurting killed him. He wanted to do anything; he would do anything to make the pain in her heart vanish. "I'm sorry Ayeka." He whispered, as Ayeka looked concerned on why Tenchi ran of the palace so quickly.

Kaeri had noticed her fiancé was missing, but didn't become too concerned about it. Kaeri was only marrying the prince so her family could become the most powerful family on the planet; her family was planning coup d'etat of the Jurai royal family.

However, Ayeka had decided she must know where Tenchi had gone to, so she followed, and was soon followed by Kamidake.

**At the landings dock.**

Tenchi looked at his love. The space pirate Ryoko, the most wanted criminal and enemy of Jurai "Ryoko!" He stated serenely as he brought her into a hug.

"Tenchi!" She whispered huskily as she kissed him passionately, the two kissed for what seemed like forever never wanting to let go. Never wanting to be apart from each other that long again.

They however pulled apart. "I've missed you my love." The prince said as he held her tightly once more. Ryoko whispered into his ear.

"I've missed you too, my Tenchi."

Tenchi had met Ryoko when he was fifteen, which was three years ago while on vacation with his parents. They had gone to a planet called Neru; Tenchi had fallen in love with the pirate that nearly destroyed his home. She had become his first love, his first kiss, and his first time. The only person who knew of this was Tenchi's best friend, and attendant. Kamidake.

"My you've grown." Ryoko joked as she looked over her lover. Tenchi had grown from the skinny fifteen-year-old boy she fell in love with to a beautiful and strong man that stood before her.

"You haven't." He smirked as he looked at her voluptuous figure.

"Oh you." She teased as she playfully hit him on the arm.

"Ouch that hurt." He feigned injury.

Ryoko smiled as she was brought into a hug once more. "Tenchi?

"Yeah?"

"What's this I hear about your engagement to a daughter of a Juraian noble?"

Tenchi sighed. "My parents arranged it."

"You aren't marrying her are you? I mean you can't because you don't love her right?"

Tenchi looked at his love and saw pain in her eyes. "I only have eyes for you my one and only."

Ryoko smiled as Tenchi brought her into another overwhelming kiss. Little did they know was a certain princess had been watching getting her heart broken. "Why Tenchi?" Ayeka whispered, as she made sure they wouldn't notice her.

She fell against the wall crying. Kamidake rushed over to her when he saw her. He gently scooped the princess into his arms. "I'm so sorry Princess."

**Ayeka's Chambers**

Kamidake carried Ayeka up to her chambers. He never liked to see any woman cry over a man, he hated it even more when the woman that was crying was the one he loved. He opened her chamber door and entered. He then laid her onto the bed.

He was about to leave when he heard a voice. "Did you know?"

Kamidake didn't know how to answer that. What did he tell her? Would she forgive him for telling the truth? Would she forgive him for lying? He however stayed silent.

Ayeka laughed. "Your silence speaks a thousand words."

Kamidake frowned as he lowered his had. "I'm sorry Princess, I am. Crown Prince Tenchi made me solemnly swear to never tell anyone of his relationship with the space pirate Ryoko."

Ayeka sighed. "Why, couldn't you have told me? I thought I we were close."

"Tenchi told me he was to tell you when the time was right." Kamidake answered

Ayeka chuckled. "Exactly when is the right time to tell someone you are in love with the most wanted criminal in the known universe?"

Kamidake chuckled. "That I do not know Princess, and apparently neither did Lord Tenchi."

"Tell me Kamidake, How long? How long has he and her been together?" Ayeka asked not really wanting an answer.

"I would have to say about three years."

Ayeka took a deep breath and walked over to a cupboard. She opened it and took out a bottle of Piloza, which was the Juraian equivalent to Japanese Sake. She took out a shot glass and poured herself a glass; she gulped down the shot and laughed. "And here I've been in love with him for the past ten years; perhaps I should have become a criminal. Perhaps then he would be in love with me."

"Miss Ayeka!" Kamidake watched his fallen princess drink shot after shot getting her self drunker and drunker.

Ayeka turned to see Kamidake. "Oh how foolish of me, I never offered you a drink."

"I'm on duty Princess, I cannot." Kamidake refused her offer.

"Oh come on Kamidake, have a little fun." Ayeka said drunkenly as she poured Kamidake a drink. "Drink it."

Kamidake knew never to refuse a direct order of the princess, so he obliged and took the drink. Soon he was too heavily drunk from the drink. Kamidake soon forgot his duties as knight of Jurai.

"Kamidake, I'm gonna kiss you." Ayeka stuttered as she pressed her lips to his. He opened his mouth to let her enter and soon their tongues were caressing one another as the duo began to strip each other, Kamidake moved them towards the bed as he laid Ayeka down and got on top of her, soon after the duo made love. That night was the night Ayeka lost her virginity.

_End of Flashback._

The morning sun shown through the curtains of Ayeka's vast chamber, she opened her eyes and blinked a few times to adjust them to the light. "Why do I have the most terrible headache?" She asked as she was about to move out of the bed, she felt a presence of someone else. She moved her head to see who was there.

"Oh Tsunami, what have I done." She asked as she noticed Kamidake lying next to her, with no clothes on. She too was wearing no clothes. "Oh dear me, dear me."

She nudged the knight awake. "What? Huh?" He said not realizing where he was. He turned to see the princess without any clothing on her. "Princess you really should cover yourself."

"I should tell you the same thing." Ayeka laughed as she made gesture with her head for him to look at himself.

"Oh dear Tsunami, what have we done."

"I think we had sex." Ayeka frowned.

Kamidake lowered his head, for he had just committed what would be considered punishable by death if anyone were to find out.

"Don't worry Kamidake, I won't tell anyone. However you must hurry before you are found here." Kamidake nodded as he quickly dressed and snuck out the back entrance to her chambers.

He got far enough before looking back. "I love you Princess; last night meant the world to me. Even if didn't mean anything to you."

Ayeka sighed as she watched Kamidake turn to walk back to his duties.

Tbc…

Please review!


	2. The Prince and The Pirate

**A/n: Tenchi, Sasami, and Ayeka half cousins once removed in this fic. Figure that one out.**

**Chapter 2: The Prince and the Pirate.**

Kamidake dreaded back to the knight accommodations of the palace. He tried to be quiet as not to wake the still sleeping knight he shared his quarters with. However, it had been in vain for the knight had sat up the entire night waiting for him.

"Where have you been?" The older Knight asked the younger Knight. "You know you are supposed to be back here after your shift is over."

Kamidake looked over at the Knight called Azaka. "I had some business to take care of, I apologize, Sensei. Please forgive me."

"Just don't let it happen again, if the council finds you are lollygagging around the palace such belatedly hours, you can be reprimanded." Azaka explained with force so to make sure that Kamidake understood his position as one of the first nights of Jurai.

Kamidake sighed. "Once more, I will not allow it to happen again, it's just someone needed my companionship."

The older knight walked over to the younger knight and put his hands on the younger knight's shoulders. "Kamidake, you can't guard everyone."

Kamidake looked downwards. "Yeah I know, but I couldn't leave her."

"Her?"

The younger Knight sighed, as he knew not to lie to his mentor. "I was with the Princess Ayeka." He explained as he backed up when he saw a blend of pain, anger, and, anguish in the face of Azaka.

"Kamidake, you know as a knight you are not permitted in the imperial chambers after a definite time, if anyone had found you, you would have been..." Before Azaka could finish, Kamidake interrupted him.

"I am familiar with that Sir. I was certain to depart before anyone discovered I was there." Kamidake walked over to the enormous windowpane and looked out it. "It's just that Ayeka was so lonely, she had found out about Tenchi and…." Kamidake stopped unexpectedly recalling that Azaka didn't know of the Prince's affair with Ryoko. At least that was his notion. However, Azaka astounded him.

"Ryoko?" The older knight snorted.

"How did you know?" Kamidake said turning around stunned, that Azaka had known about the couple.

Azaka sauntered over to the window and stood next to the younger Knight. "I saw them last night. What I mean is I saw Lord Tenchi and Ryoko go into his chambers. Initially I thought about reporting the occurrence to the Emperor."

Kamidake looked at him with concern. "What stopped you?"

"I saw how content and happy Prince Tenchi was. I remember I was that happy once." Azaka said remembering his late wife.

Azaka walked back to the center of the room and sat down on the futon that laid there. "Did anything happen between you and Lady Ayeka?"

Kamidake sighed as he gazed off into the distance. He wondered if he should tell Azaka the truth about what had happened between him and Ayeka. Kamidake sighed. He mustered up all of his courage as a knight and told his mentor the truth, knowing very well what would happen when he did. "Initially all I was planning was to carry Miss Ayeka up to her chambers and leave; however she started asking me questions about Lord Tenchi and Ryoko." Kamidake had explained how the knight progressed with them finally making love to one another.

"And that is what happened, Sir." Kamidake bowed his head.

Azaka sighed knowing very well what he must do, he must reassign the knights position as the Princess's guard and protector. "You know what this means?"

"I do." Kamidake sighed knowing what was to come.

"I have to assign another knight to watch over her." Azaka explained looking apologetic.

"I know." Replied dejectedly.

Azaka sighed. "What is that I told you about never getting involved with the person you are protecting."

Kamidake sighed. "Never get involve with the person you are protecting."

"And what did you do?"

"I got involved."

Azaka closed his eyes. "Look it isn't as though you meant for it to happen, however I must do this. I'm sorry."

Kamidake looked at his mentor to let him know he understood perfectly. "I understand you must do what you must do. " He said getting up to take a shower and face the rest of the day. Kamidake had felt sad about having been reassigned, however not even Azaka's scolding could erase the feeling Kamidake felt for the Princess.

------

Tenchi slowly woke up to see his love lying beside him. He rolled over and whispered in her ear. "Good Morning, My love."

Ryoko's eyes fluttered open as the sight of Tenchi came in to view. "Hmmm, Good Morning, Tenchi!" She smiled as she snuggled close to her lover.

Tenchi smiled as he asked. "Sleep well?"

"Better then I had in the last three years." Ryoko replied smiling. She felt Tenchi wrap his arms around her slender waist. "And you my love, how did you sleep?"

"I slept better knowing you were with me." Tenchi said with a bit of a smirk as he kissed her on the nose. As Tenchi and Ryoko lay together cuddling, Ryoko's cabbit/spaceship jumped up onto the bed in between the couple.

"Miya." The cabbit said cheerfully. Ryoko and Tenchi laughed as the cabbit refused to budge from her spot between the couple.

"Ryo-Ohki, you know better then to interrupt two people. It is very rude." Ryoko scolded her cabbit playfully.

"Miya! Miya! Mi-ya, mia, mia, Miya!" Ryo-Ohki argued with her master. Ryoko laughed at the cabbit. Tenchi who was not privy to what the cabbit had said just looked at the two dumbfounded.

"One of you mind letting me in on the Joke." Tenchi asked. Ryoko turned towards Tenchi.

"Ryo-Ohki said, that she has looked over the entire palace looking for any sign of carrots, so she wanted me to ask you where you keep your carrots."

"Carrots?" Tenchi enunciated the word as if it were a foreign term to him. Ryoko smiled at him.

"Yep, she said if you tell her where the carrots are kept. She'll leave us alone."

"Ya know, what I have no idea. I'd have to ask Sasami. She's my cousin, but she seems to know more about the kitchen then the royal court does…apparently she loves it there. She spends most of her time there" He said as she went to call his cousin.

Ryoko looked terrified at someone finding out she was there. She had no idea that Kamidake, Azaka, or Ayeka knew. "Tenchi, I don't think that is such a good idea."

Tenchi laughed at the fear and trepidation in Ryoko's voice. "Don't worry about it Love, Sasami is kind hearted, she wouldn't tell a soul you are here."

-----

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Princess Sasami was busy helping the cooks of the kitchen prepare the food. Most would think that the kitchen was not a place for the second princess to spend her time, but Sasami however didn't feel that way. She loved the kitchen.

"Princess Sasami, Lord Tenchi is on the phone." One of the court ladies mentioned to the young princess. Sasami immediately stopped what she was doing, and ran to the phone. Sasami had what one might call a child hood crush on Tenchi.

She quickly grabbed the phone from the older lady. "Hello, this is Princess Sasami, Oh Hello Ten-Chan." Sasami blushed; Sasami was the only one in the palace that was allowed to call him that save for his own family, but even then, it had been reserved for only his late mother.

"Good Morning, Sami-Chan." Tenchi replied making Sasami blush. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"You do Ten-Chan? What is it?"

"Could you serve my breakfast this morning?"

"Of course Ten-Chan, what would you like me to bring you?"

Tenchi smiled. "Just the usual Sasami, and would you bring up some Carrots as well."

"Carrots?" Sasami asked a bit confused about the request.

"I'll explain when you bring the food."

Sasami still confused just nodded her head, before responding. "Alright."

----

Meanwhile at Princess Ayeka's chambers. "What? What do you mean Kamidake was reassigned?" She asked furiously at the new knight that was guarding her.

"I do not know all the details of his transport, all I do know is that I have been assigned to guard you from this point forward.

Ayeka didn't respond. She took a deep breath and walked out of her chambers to find out why Kamidake was reassigned.

"Why was Kamidake reassigned? Surely they couldn't have found out about last night, could they?" Ayeka wasn't about to wait around to find the reason why Kamidake was transferred, she quickly made haste to find out what was going on.

Tbc…


	3. The Cabbit and The Princess

**The Princess and The Cabbit **

Ayeka determined to find out why Kamidake had been reassigned she summoned Azaka to her quarters. The knight had made haste to the princess. He knew she was going to ask why he had reassigned Kamidake. He also knew that she would demand he put him back as her guardian. How was he to tell her that Kamidake wouldn't be reassigned to her because of their lack of decorum with one another?

The guard that was outside Ayeka's quarters greeted the knight with a simple bow. "Sir Azaka, The Princess Ayeka is waiting for you."

"Thank you! Kenji" The older knight stated as he walked into the living quarters of the first princess of Jurai.

A maidservant of Ayeka greeted Azaka, "Sir Azaka. I'll announce that you are here."

The maidservant entered the room where Ayeka was. "Princess, Ayeka. The Knight Azaka has arrived."

Ayeka who was looking at the window sighed. "Thank you! Mira, that'll be all." Stated not bothering to turnaround. Mira gestured for Azaka to enter the room.

"Princess Ayeka!" He greeted her warmly. "I see you are doing very well."

Still looking out the window at the vast acreage that palace lay on, she began talking. "Azaka, please tell me why you have assigned another Knight to watch over me? Please do not tell me because it's because Kamidake had too much on his plate watching over Lord Tenchi. Lord Tenchi had told him to watch over me. So tell me why? Why was there another Knight to watch over me?" She turned abruptly pointing to herself.

"Kamidake, had broken protocol, your highness." Azaka stated strongly. He the explained that Kamidake had told him about their night.

Ayeka sighed sadly. "Why should he be punished because of my actions? It's not as if he forced himself on me, we were both at fault."

"Kamidake knew the repercussions when he chose to drink with you, and then make love to you."

"But it was I." Ayeka shouted before lowering her voice once more, sighing, "I was the one who offered the drink, I was the one who ordered him to drink. I was the one who kissed him. I was the one who initiated the whole thing. So it's my fault, I was the one. Why should he be punished for my actions?"

"Princess, it doesn't matter who started what, it was how Kamidake handled himself in that situation. He knows as a first knight never to give in to any sort of emotion. However, he did. He broke the rules." Azaka explained one last time.

Ayeka still wasn't having it. She however didn't let the knight know that, she turned around. "You may leave."

Before Azaka left, he explained. "Princess, if it's any consolation, I have promised not to tell anyone, only you, Kamidake, and I will be the only ones to know."

"It doesn't, but thank you."

Azaka bowed to the princess backing up slightly before turning around. He disliked having to put another knight as guard for the Princess.

Ayeka sighed taking a seat on the sofa that was facing towards the west of the room. She put her head in her hands and sighed. She had to get Kamidake reassigned to his post as her protector, it was what Prince Tenchi had wanted. Even thought, Tenchi wasn't her favorite person due to certain circumstances, he didn't want to disrespect him by having another Knight posted has her guard.

She then thought back to the events that led up to what had happened. She had remembered how she had witness Tenchi's with Ryoko, and she learned about their illicit affair. As much as it pained her not to tell anyone that Ryoko was with him right now. Ayeka chose to keep quiet out of Love and respect for the Prince.

**Tenchi's Living quarters.**

Sasami knocked on the door to the prince. "Ten-Chan, I brought the breakfast you had requested." She said as she had Kamidake, who was now posted as Tenchi's attendant once more, hold the door open for her.

"Thank you!" She smiled carrying in the food. Kamidake smiled at the little princess who was playing cook.

"Tenchi-sama." She asked in a formerly. She walked to wear the sleeping area was and knocked softly.

"Come in, Sasami." He called. Sasami put the tray of food in one hand, and turned the knob wit the other. She pushed the door open to see Tenchi standing at the foot of his bed, Ryoko standing off the side smiling at her.

"Here's the food you asked for." She stated nearly tripping over Ryo-Ohki.

"Careful there Sasami, Ryo-Ohki can be slippery when wants to be." Ryoko explained picking up the furry cabbit. Sasami's eyes went wide with Joy when she saw the cabbit for the first time.

"Oh she's so cute, can I play with her? I promise not to tell anyone you guys are here."

"Of course you can, but why not play with her in the living room." Tenchi said as Ryoko handed the cabbit to Sasami, Sasami started towards the door when Ryo-Ohki started throwing a fit.

"What's wrong Ryo-Ohki? Don't you like me?" Both Tenchi and Ryoko chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"She wants the Carrots." Ryoko explained, she's loves 'em.

Sasami thought for a second, before realizing why Tenchi had asked for the carrots. "So that is why, you asked for the Carrots."

"Yep." Tenchi said

Sasami giggled taking the carrots giving one to Ryo-Ohki before leaving the two lovers to eat the meal, however she turned around to ask why Kamidake was at his door and not her sisters.

"Tenchi, why is Kamidake posted outside your door, I thought he was Ayeka's guard."

Tenchi was alarmed to hear of the changes made to the court. "I do not know Sasami. Are you sure?

Sasami nodded before leaving.

----

Tenchi turned to Ryoko. "Do you think something happened with Kamidake last night?"

"Maybe, it's hard to tell. I was with you all night." She said as walked up to him, and wrapped her around him from behind.

"Perhaps I should ask Kamidake, what the reason is?" He stated as he called for one his servants to call for Kamidake. Tenchi had to know why he wasn't protecting Ayeka anymore.

A few minutes later Kamidake knocked at the door. "You called for me, Lord Tenchi?"

Tenchi turned around "Why had Azaka reassign you?"

Kamidake wasn't sure if he should tell the Prince why he was allocated to another post . "I had broke the rules, Your Highness." He said not saying what really happened, however Tenchi demanded to know what rules he had broken.

Kamidake stood silently not knowing what to do. He didn't want to lose Tenchi's friendship because of one moment of lack in Judgment.

"Tell me, Kamidake. What rule did you break?" Tenchi asked in a tone in which, Kamidake, Ryoko, nor Sasami who was now intrigued on why her sister's knight was there, had heard him use before

Kamidake took a deep breath before stating. "I had gotten drunk with Princess Ayeka, and then made love to her."

All three had gasped at the words that Kamidake had just said. "You had sex with the Princess?" Ryoko asked in a surprised tone.

Kamidake nodded solemnly.

Ryoko gave him a slap on the back. "Good for you, you deserve some good ole' loving."

Tenchi looked at his lover a bit upset. 'Ryoko."

"What?"

"Now is not the time." He turned to Kamidake. "I see, so that is why Azaka had changed your post, Thank you for being so truthful."

"Honesty is the second most important virtue after Loyalty to a Knight, Lord Tenchi." He said bowing to take his leave, but was shocked as well as Tenchi, Sasami, and Ryoko when the saw Ayeka bursting through the doors of the main Living quarters.

"Ayeka?" All three stated wondering why she was there.

Tbc…


End file.
